Once Upon a Hunger Games
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When a curse takes all the residents of Storybrooke to the world of Panem, they will be forced to fight for their lives in a special edition of the Hunger Games. Credit to McKayla McQueen for helping me develop the story and write the first capter


Chapter 1

The train started at District 12 and slowly wound it's way toward District 11. Locked in one of the carriages were the seven dwarves. Somehow Sleepy had managed to fall asleep but the rest were wide awake. Even Happy looked tense and rather scared. None of them had any idea how they had ended up in this strange place. They had heard the howling wind, seen the black smoke... and suddenly they were there. The only comfort was that this time their memories seemed to have remained intact.

As the train pulled into the District 11 Station they found out they were not the only ones that were brought to this new land. The peacekeepers brought aboard an unconscious Prince Phillip, a mutinous looking Mulan and a sobbing Princess Aurora. They were all thrown into a cabin then promptly locked in.

Mulan snapped at Aurora to stop crying, that tears would not fix anything. Aurora started to sulk as the train moved on again. Mulan considered sulking an improvement.

At the next stop, District 10 a dark haired blue eyed man with a roguish smile and a pretty young woman were brought onto the train.

Rather than be chucked in he went in the cabin of his own accord, grinning and winking at the female peacekeeper who had brought him there. She blushed and giggled, earning her a glare from her male partner.

Killian smirked and Belle rolled her eyes as they locked the door.

The next stop at the District 9 station did not go as smoothly as the stop at 10. The peacekeepers brought aboard three this time. Each of them very different. The young boy Henry going on and on about some curse in a book. The blonde woman, Emma telling them to release her or she will kill them just like the dragon she slayed last week. And as for the grown man, Graham. Well he only got on board because a wolf told him to. All three were locked into a cart and that was that. The train continued moving.

When the train shuddered to a halt as the District 8 station two were brought about... a man and a young girl. The man Jefferson kept muttering about a hat and the little girl Grace clung to her father, looking terrified.

As they were locked into the compartment he sat her on his lap, telling her everything would be ok... and that at least they were together. He sung a lullaby and she slowly drifted off to sleep as the train continued towards its destination.

When the train finally halted at the District 7 station, Gepetto could not be happier. The peacekeepers had told him that where he was going, he would have access to plenty of wood. Of course this was all a lie. Soon behind August followed. He was really only getting on because Archie, his 'conscience' for back of better terms had told him to get on. For not only his safety but for Gepetto's as well. All three were locked into a compartment where immediately Gepetto marveled at the craftsmanship. None of them noticed the heavily armored Peacekeepers pacing up and down the hallways

A rather large group of women boarded the train at District 6. Most of them wore plain modest clothing and nearly all of them were white faced and anxious. The Mother Superior... also known as the Blue Fairy was the only one who looked completely calm and composed. Nova, sitting beside her in a cute pink and ever so slightly immodest dress, was trying to follow her example but found it hard not fidget.

At District 5 three women and a man were roughly pushed aboard, all of them with their hands tied securely behind their back.

"If I had my crossbow you would be sorry" growled the oldest woman threateningly. "They are lucky it's not the full moon" muttered Ruby.  
"Violence is not the answer" said Snow firmly as the door was locked behind them. "Yes. We need to remain as calm as possible" agreed Charming.

"Well I wasn't going to let them take me without a fight" Granny pointed out, working on her bonds. By the time the train took off again she had freed herself and was working on Ruby's bonds.

The next ones to be brought aboard were Ashley Boyd and her prince, Sean at District 4. He had a black eye from trying to fight the peacekeepers. They were thrown in a cell and she huddled in a corner.

He put an arm around her, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right as long as they were together.  
She buried her head in his shoulder as the train started to move again.

Once the train was at District 3 it stayed put for a quite a while. Eventually a man and two rather bedraggled looking children were brought on board.

The boy Hansel remained silent, a sulky expression on his face but the girl Gretel kept on protesting until her father told her gently to be quiet. He didn't want all of them in worse trouble than they were already in.

Soon the train was pulling into District 2. Regina climbed aboard as if she owned the train, Maleficent close behind her. Both of them looked unusually calm and confident given the circumstances.

They were followed by Sidney and Dr Whale. Neither of them looked worried but both looked slightly apprehensive. The cabin was the largest and most comfortable by far. It was not locked like the others.

Regina and Maleficent immediately started to argue with each other but the two men decided to remain silent for the moment.

The train slowly stopped at District 1. Two men walked on first – Midas and George, Kathryn following them. They were shown into the same compartment as the people from District 2. Kathryn looked miserable at first but brightened a bit at the sight of her friend Regina. She asked her if she knew what going on and she replied that unfortunately she had no idea.

The next to board the train was Mr Gold, a smirk on his face. Regina gave him a hostile look which he completely ignored.

After him came a brunette in a blue dress, her hands tied behind her back. "She ripped his heart clean out of his chest… never seen anything like it" muttered one Peacekeeper to another as she was roughly pushed on board. They locked her securely in a small cell behind the engine.

As soon as the woman was alone the bonds magically dropped off her wrists and she disappeared, materializing in the first compartment "Mother…" Regina said with a frown.

All of the compartments except the first… were mostly silent on the way from District 1 to the Capitol. Several whispered conversations started but soon petered out. Everyone was wondering what would happen to all of them when they finally reached their destination and no one knew for sure.

As the train got close to its destination they could see crowds gathered around to watch the train go by, curiosity on their faces. The people were all dressed in strange outfits in a variety of outlandish colors.

Most of those aboard stayed away from the windows but Leroy went to the window just long enough to flash the crowds an obscene hand gesture and watch the shock on their faces. Gold waved to the crowds as they went past and people cheered and whistled as he waved.

Gradually the train started to slow down. They had arrived at the Capitol.


End file.
